Matt Smith Moment of the Week
The Matt Smith Moment of the Week 'is a feature that has been included in MrTARDIS's videos since 2011. In this feature, he analyses a specific point - in the episode of Doctor Who that he is reviewing at the time - that he believes Matt Smith has excelled at acting on. Usage This feature only came about during the Series 6 reviews. They were absent during Series 5: 'The Impossible Astronaut *When the Doctor is stood behing Richard Nixon and Canton in the Oval Office and urges them to carry on talking to each other before realising that he shouldn't be there. 'Day of the Moon' *The entire sequence involving the Doctor versus the Silence in the episodes climax. 'The Curse of the Black Spot' *When the Doctor and the TARDIS reunite. 'The Doctor's Wife' *When the Doctor and Idris say their emotional goodbyes in the episodes third act. 'The Rebel Flesh' *When the Doctor tricks "Ganger Cleaves" into revealing her status with a very hot plate. *When the Doctor attempts a Northern accent. 'The Almost People' *When the Doctor disconnects Amy from her "Ganger" and forces Rory away from her. 'A Good Man Goes to War' *When the Doctor confronts Colonal Manton and calls him "Colonol Runaway". 'Let's Kill Hitler' *When the Doctor gets a change of wardrobe to confrony River Song in Berlin. 'Night Terrors' *The "open/don't open the cupboard" double act between the Doctor and Alex. 'The Girl Who Waited' *The way the Doctor was portrayed as the "bad guy". 'The God Complex' *The Doctor's interaction with the dying minotaur. 'Closing Time' *When the Doctor reflects his life with Alfie/Stormageddon and Craig (who falls asleep). 'The Wedding of River Song' *When the Doctor learns, via telephone, that the Brigidier has died after his speech to Dorium. *When the Doctor explains to Churchill why he invited Amy, Rory and River to witness his death. 'The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe' *When the Doctor is crying with joy after re-uniting with Amy and Rory at Christmas. 'Asylum of the Daleks' *When the Doctor finally meets Oswin in person and realises that she is a fully converted Dalek. 'Dinosaurs on a Spaceship' *The interaction that the Doctor has with Solomon throughout the episode. 'A Town Called Mercy' *When the Doctor learns what Khaler-Jex did during the war. 'The Power of Three' *When the Doctor tells Amy why he keeps coming back to her and Rory. *(The Doctor's confrontation with the floating cube recieved an honourable mention) 'The Angels Take Manhatten' *When the Doctor tries to convince Amy to leave Rory in the past and come with him in the TARDIS. 'The Snowmen' *When the Doctor says "bowties are cool" after putting his bowtie back on without realising. *(The Doctors use of the "Punch" doll recieved an honourable mention) 'The Bells of Saint John' *When the Doctor prepares Jammie Dodgers for the awakening of Clara. 'The Rings of Akhaten' *The Doctor's speech to the god of Akhaten. 'Cold War' *When the Doctor first meets Skaldak. Category:Gags